


Petit con

by MissCactus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Uchiha Sasuke, Shitty Sasuke
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: En temps normal, Itachi aurait joué avec lui.Sauf qu'Itachi n'était pas du matin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Code". Allez, les écrits sur Naruto c'est rare pour moi mais c'est cadeau, ne me remerciez pas, c'est bien parce que j'adore la relation fraternelle Itachi/Sasuke et qu'ils auraient dû parler autour d'un café plutôt que de se dépecer à coup de shuriken.

Lorsque Itachi se leva ce matin-là, il ne sentit rien d'anormal. Il s'habilla, se coiffa rapidement et descendit à la cuisine où se trouvaient ses parents. Sa mère le salua d'un sourire et son père se contenta de marmonna un vague « Bonjour », absorbé par la lecture de son journal. L'adolescent se fit un café avant de se poser sur le canapé du salon, prit la tablette qui était sur la table basse et la déverrouilla. Du moins, essaya.

Il tapa le code une première fois, puis une seconde. Il n'eut pas besoin d'essayer une troisième fois, comprenant d'où venait le problème.

« Maman ! » Appela-t-il.

A la cuisine, sa mère roula des yeux en se levant et passa la tête dans le salon, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Tu as changé le code de _ma_ tablette ? » Demanda-t-il, même si sa question ressemblait plus à une accusation qu'à autre chose.

« Je n'y touche pas à ta chose, Itachi. » Soupira-t-elle. « Et ton père non plus. » Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'Itachi s'apprêtait à appeler son géniteur.

Il referma la bouche en fronçant les sourcils. Cependant, il ne se demanda pas qui était le responsable très longtemps lorsqu'il entendit le rire d'un enfant derrière lui. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Sasuke qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

En temps normal, Itachi aurait joué avec lui.

Sauf qu'Itachi n'était pas du matin.

« Alors c'était toi. » Marmonna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Au moment où Sasuke fit volte-face et partit en courant, Itachi le suivit, ne se préoccupant pas de son café qu'il n'avait même pas touché. Le plus jeune n'eut même pas le temps de courir en dehors du salon que son frère l'attrapa et le souleva par les pieds.

« Donne-moi le code ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Sasuke secoua la tête en rigolant. « Non ! »

« Sasuke, je ne plaisante pas, donne-moi ce code ! »

Il savait que ça n'allait pas marcher, mais au moins il aurait essayé. Le garçon ne fit que rigoler de plus belle, ne prenant pas du tout son frère au sérieux. Itachi soupira et le reposa au sol.

« D'accord, ne me dis rien. Mais puisque je ne peux pas jouer sur la tablette, je vais devoir aller jouer avec Naruto. »

Aussitôt, le sourire de Sasuke s'effaça et il eut une expression si effrayée que Itachi eut du mal pour ne pas exploser de rire. Le garçon trottina jusqu'au canapé où se trouvait la tablette et la déverrouilla avec l'emprunte digitale de son pouce qu'il avait enregistré avant de la tendre à son frère qui le remercia.

Itachi se reposa sur le canapé et, vérifiant que son café était toujours chaud, ouvrit une application, quand soudainement l'écran s'éteignit. Plus de batterie.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait de nouveau devoir courir après Sasuke pour avoir le code.

Petit con.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
